


Mizusly G/T Vore Drabble

by slybluebich



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybluebich/pseuds/slybluebich
Summary: Sly Blue vores his tiny vorefriend, Mizuki.





	Mizusly G/T Vore Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MIZU](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MIZU).



Mizuki laid nestled against his gigantic boyfriend’s tattooed hip. “Wow, I sure am tiny!” he said, Sly looked down at him.

“You are. I’m really big compared to you.” 

Mizuki heard the large, blue-haired pred’s stomach begin to growl. He blushed. “I really am small, you could eat me in one bite.”

Sly raised an eyebrow, “I could.” he sighed, “You’re the perfect size for a snack.”

“I’m so small though!” the micro-sized man gasped, his heart speeding up.

Sly chuckled, “That’s an advantage.” He scooped Mizuki off of his hip, holding the tiny mahogany-haired man in the palm of his hand. Mizuki looked up into Sly’s glowing yellow eyes, which shone with his hunger. Sly licked his lips and picked up Mizuki with this thumb and pointer finger. 

“You look so tasty. Mind if I gobble you up?” 

“Uh.. sure!” Mizuki responded. Sly gave him a quick lick before dropping him into his hungry giant mouth. Sly swallowed, and he slid down his throat and into his warm stomach. Sly sighed contently. 

“You’re so tasty, Mizuki. The perfect snack for a giant like me.” he cooed.

The newfound Morphine leader stood up, stretching his arms and legs. “Now that I’ve eaten, I can kill some fucks.” He slipped his hoodie on and headed out the door.


End file.
